


My Mother's Tales

by Yandererulz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Fantasy, From friends to lovers, Lovers, Tales, scared child, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: A young and jumpy girl by the name of Sera, is frightened of nearly everything. She lives with her gorgeous mother in their cottage by the lake. Every time she is startled her mother spins a tale made of the golden thread of the tongue. I calms Sera however there might just be more about these tales then what is being spoken off. Sera is determined to find the truth of these tales. Will she successes though? That is a tale of its self…  (THIS SUMMARY MIGHT CHANGE LATER)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft I'm only putting this up here because I need feedback on it.

Hey this is just a draft of this book I'm currently working on. I would like it if you could comment feedback, like what you like about the chapter, what you hated about it and how I can approve on it. I would ask you not to be rude when giving feedback just creative criticism not oh this was the worst thing I've ever read. Instead if it is the worst thing then tell me what I can do to improve it. These aren't edited just to let you knew so if you could tell me what words I've spelt wrong or where I forgot to punctuate then that would be very helpful. So with that said I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. The Ancient Artifact

**_Let me Spin you a golden tale of an ancient artifact…_ **

****

Harsh winds roared at clear windows who in return whined. Thick branches scratched the wooden walls as heavy rain pelted against the straw roof. Inside the worn out cottage that sat by the lake was rooms as dark as the night itself, the occasional lightening that flashed illuminated the rooms only for a mare second. In one small room a small cry for help was heard as was the quickening steps of petite feet rushing to the room. Once opened it reviled a small wooden bed, and in the cotton sheets was a lump, a quivering and weeping small lump. Smiling softly the one who opened the door- with lantern in hand walked slowly and silently towards the bed.

 

The woman reached out a pale, delicate hand and gently pulled back the cotton sheets. Revealing an untamed mop of rosy red hair, lying on the bed was the tiny pale frame of a young girl who had thin bones and small hands that gripped a worn out brown bear with black button eyes. Dark green eyes held tears and fear deep within. The woman picked the girl up with ease as she sat down the bed it let a croak of displeasure as she placed the weeping girl upon her lap.

 

“Hush now Sera, tis only the rain it cannot harm you. Not while I’m here.” The woman’s gentle voice soothed the child, it felt as smooth as the calm water flowing in the lakes.

“Mama I’m am frightened. What if it’s the giants? What if they are trying to break the barrier? If they do then the sky will fall and they will come and eat us!” Sera cried in alarm Mama however laughed a kind soothing sound.

“Someone’s being listening to Grandpa’s crazy tales again, haven’t they?” Sera hide her now cherry red face into her mother’s warm bosom.

“Now, now how about I tell you a story? Hm?” Mama only revised a sharp nod. Smiling she removed the girl from her bosom and tucked her into her warm bed, she sat on the stool next to it and began to tell her a tale. 

 

**“ _A long, long, LONG time ago before humans came to this land there lived some unusual creatures. All different in shape, sizes and even languages and even though these creatures were very different they all still attended a grand feast that was held at the end of every five years. It was a glorious event and only two of every kind was invited to attend.  
_**

****

**_In the middle of the room was a grand throne that was decorated in fine strings of silver and gold. Sitting upon the throne was a being who was sounded in blinding white light sitting next to it was another this one was in a small throne that had instead thin lacy strings of black and crimson red. This being was surrounded in a mysterious fog of black.  
_ **

****

**_These two where in charge of the balance in the world, they protected an artefact, a relic called the cross of peace. This cross was the size of your arm, in each arm was a stone from different parts of the land. A dark blue tear shaped stone from the deepest of seas, a bright burning flame shaped stone forged from the hottest embers, a dark green leaf shaped stone from the ancient tree, and last a light blue feather as light as the breeze that past by you. The cross was four different colours, down length way was purple and green, and across it was brown and blue.  
_ **

****

**_All was peaceful until one fated day when new creatures appeared, these were the creatures of men. At first they were welcomed and giving a piece of land, they were treated with warmth and in return gave the warmth back. The King and Queen were even invited to join them at the feast to which the accepted with pleasure.  
_ **

****

**_Upon arriving they were rendered speechless, never had they gaze upon something so magnificent. They dance and sang, feasted and drunk until the beginning of drawn. The white and black beings were pleased at their new friend’s approval and sent the back with a chest full of rare gems and treasures.  
_ **

****

**_Men however a greedy by nature and the other creatures learnt that the hard way. As soon as the King and Queen found out they had obtained the treasure, it had corrupt their minds and like chains wrapped itself around their pure spirits."_ **

 

“What happened Mama, what happened to the creatures?” Mama stopped spinning the tale and smiled down at her daughter, her eyes full of warmth and gazing eagerly back was big, wide baby blue eyes full curiosity.

“Patience possum I was about to tell you that part.” Pouting softly sera crossed her arms however still laid back, ready to listening.

 

**_“Now as I was saying once more the King and Queen was invited however the Queen could not attend as she was heavily pregnant and due any moment. So the King brought his mistress instead, she did not agree with his plan however could do nothing about it as he was her King and ruler.  
_ **

****

**_At the feast they acted the same however the King’s Mistress unwillingly snuck a clear white liquid into the white and black beings wine. As the night commenced everything was normal and once more the beings sent each guest off with a chest of treasures. The last was the humans once they were close enough the King distracted them with small talk while the woman snuck over to the cross and tried to lift it up._ **

****

**_However it did not budge instead flashed a bright white colour, and broke all stones shattered. A thunderous cry was heard high above as dark stormy clouds formed, the palace was cracking and crumbling. The white and black beings turned to the female they were not angry or sad just disappointed. Soon they too disappeared and the King and his mistress were trapped. They soon died you can still hear they’re cries as the palace’s roof tumbled on top of them.”  
_ **

****

"Wait, what happened to the stones?” The woman was once again interrupted by Sera’s inquisitive voice. Giving her a playful stern look she answered with one word.

“Patience.” The child did not like that answer and huffed while trying to shuffle a sleepy yawn. 

 

**“ _Now then the stones were said to have scattered around the land and returned back to their original places. Only the bravest of warriors will be able to claim them and restore the peace that was forgotten._**

****

**_The other creature learnt of this and turned against each other. Most fled back to their homelands, while others hid. Some were slaughtered while others did the slaughtering. Only the humans captured the land, it was a long and blooded battle. However some creatures are waiting for a chance to strike at the humans and claim the land for their own. However it said that one brave soul will  find the stones and restore the land to what it once was.”_ **

****

“Now then time to sleep, good-night Sera.” The gentle woman bent down and gave a kiss upon the young girl’s forehead and tucked her into her warm bed. As she was about to leave a small hand clutched onto her skirt making her turn.

“Is that story real Mama?” laughing softly the woman bent down to Sera.

“I do not know Possum.” She shut the door leaving Sera in darkness with only a lantern for light. Looking over at the window Sera smiled at the rain and yawned before shutting her tired eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think any feedback?


	3. The Strange Woman

The blinding rays from the golden sun awoke Sera from her peaceful dreams. She scuttled towards the window and let out a childish giggle as she watched drops of clear, transparent rainwater fall off leaves. Wasting no time the energetic ten year old rushed to her dresser where she pulled out her favourite dress. It reached her ankles she wore it over her white blouse. The dress was a sea blue, with one green ribbon bow on each strap of her dress, the middle was a grey colour with the top of the dress having a black criss-cross pattern. 

 

Once the dress was on she raced down stairs to where her mother Belle was cooking breakfast. Once down the mouth-watering smell of scrambled eggs and freshly baked bread was in the air, Sera heard her mother humming a sweet tone making her spirits sore through the roof. Once Sera entered the kitchen her mother turned with grace a soft smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Possum, I was thinking why don't we eat breakfast outside today?" Belle questioned with a motherly look in her eyes as she survived up the food.

"Yeah Mama." Agreed Sera with a steady nod. 

 

The two sat out in the fresh breeze soaking up the sunlight as they peacefully ate their meal. Sera keep glancing at her mother, well more like her mother's necklace. Belle was not young she was forty years old. She had peach skin that had marks showing her older age. With soft brown wavy hair, dark green eyes full of compassion with plump dark red lips pulled into a small smile. On her neck was a black strip of metal with a chain attached to it, holding across it was the same cross from her story. 

 

"Mama is that the cross from your tale?" Sera's inquisitive voice asked Belle looked at her daughter, mischief swam in her eyes as a cheeky smile graced her lips.

"Perhaps it belonged to your grandmother and then her mother before her. If you like then after breakfast you can go and ask your grandfather, he might know more then me." Nodding Sera rushed to finish her breakfast eager to see her grandfather.

 

Sera was skipping without a care for anything or anyone, down the dirt road into town. She had been giving a list of items to collect while on her way to her grandfathers. Sera and Belle lived north of the village, in fact hardly anyone lived there it was mainly inhabited by shops, stalls and the pub/inn. The only houses in it were small squashed houses that were sandwiched in between two other buildings. On the path where many farms, cottages and large, luxurious estates owned by the rich. 

 

Grinning Sera ran the rest of the way to the village. Once she entered it her ears were assaulted by the loud noise of the people and animals, her nose picked up the scents of both sweet and putrid smells. Sera knew where to go after doing this multiple times before with her mother. She sprinted over to a stall that sat next to the bakery, the stall had multiple products from vegetables to dairy products. 

 

"Hello Mrs. Woodmilk." Sera's bright voice alerted the old woman who attended that stall, softly smiling down at the young girl the woman brightly spoke.

"Why hello there young Sera, what brings you here?"

"I'm here for some carrots, Lettice, onions and turnips, please."

"Well most certainly here you go dear, how's you mother?" Mrs. Woodmilk asked while she placed the items into Sera's reed woven basket.

"She's great! A little sad some days." Nodding Mrs. Woodmilk passed the basket carefully down to Sera, who in return smiled and passed her the coins that were needed.

Sera then walking the bakery while waving bye to Mrs. Woodmilk. She stopped for a moment and took a deep whiff of the scent freshly baked goods. The walls concealed the noise from outside, she excitedly ran over to the baker. The baker was a middle aged man who was kind to all. 

 

"Good morning Mr. Baker, I need a loaf of bread and one cream tart please." Sera said while grinning and taking out the coin needed. The Baker smiled and passed her the items as she passed him the change. After that Sera was on her way again down the road to her Grandfathers cottage when something caught her eye. A caravan attached to it was a stunning white stallion, the caravan was dark in colours with a black oval roof and crimson red trims. 

 

The person who owned it was a beautiful woman, she had hair as dark as a moonless night with skin the colour of a precious pearl. She wore black tights with a grey and blood red short dress on top of it the dress reached down to her keens. Her black silky hair was tied into a bun at the top with wavy hair falling from it like a waterfall, noticing Sera's gaze she snapped her striking lavender eyes up at her and adjusted her small top hat. 

 

Smirking at the girl she beckoned her to come forward with a wave of her hand, something made Sera's feet move on their own. Only to stop she remembered the words her mother had said to her.

"Sera never talk to strangers." This woman was a stranger so Sera quick as lighting raced up the path towards her cottage with tears in her eyes, she had now forgotten her Grandfather and only carved one thing her mother's warm embrace. Sera could her the woman's gleefully laugh until she could hear it no more. 

 

Belle opened the wooden door of her cottage as she heard loud banging on it, as if someone was begging to be let in. She was shocked and felt in raged at the sight of her daughter in tears with rosy red cheeks. She immediately embraced the girl in a bone crushing hug as she soothed Sera, who was now hiccuping. Belle led the girl to the floral patterned lounge and gave her a drink of fresh apple juice to which the Sera greedily drunk it. While Sera did that Belle took the produce to the kitchen and carefully put them away. 

 

Once Belle came back her heart clinched at the sight, Sera was wrapped into a ball covered by a large patchwork blanket that Belle had made when she was pregnant with Sera. Belle silently walked towards Sera and sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl's clocked body and gently rocked to and fro. Belle opened her mouth and started to sing a soft lullaby. Sera looked up at her mother and said in a voice that shock.

"Can you tell me a tale?" Smiling her mother nodded and cleared her throat before she spun her golden tale.

 

**_"Once upon a time..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got so far I'm working on chapter three.


End file.
